


Unbound

by JovialHarp5159



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alpha! Gladio, Alpha! Noctis, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Asshole Gladio, Beta! Ignis, Blood, Don't Judge Me, Eventual Smut, Explicit Language, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Minor Violence, Non-Graphic Violence, Not Beta Read, Omega Verse, Omega! Prompto, Possibly Gladnis - Freeform, Potential Dub-Con, Sassy Ignis
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-20
Updated: 2017-03-06
Packaged: 2018-09-25 19:20:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9840464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JovialHarp5159/pseuds/JovialHarp5159
Summary: An unbound/unclaimed Prompto goes into heat the same time as Gladio is in rut. The shield is getting handsy, and Noctis isn't having it. This is all just becoming the biggest headache.





	1. Rut

**Author's Note:**

> So basically this came from an angst prompt: "it's not what you think" and my brain went feral. I haven't written in like 5ever, and this fandom has eaten me and just, I love me some Promptis, ok? Also there's not nearly enough ABO on here, so you know, be the content you want to see in the world! Tumblr: Thejovialkynnadyg-ray.

Noctis stared blankly, his mind moving a million miles a minute, but his body nailed to the spot. His ears rang, and the sound of Prompto’s gasps and whimpers swam circles in his brain. He cleared his throat, to will his body into action, and the sound caught the blonds attention. His head snapped up and sky blue eyes doubled in size. “N-Noctis!” He practically screams, and even now, in this moment the sound sends lightening down Noctis’s spine. Gladio lifts his head from the pale expanse of the Omegas neck, and burning amber eyes settle on Noctis.

“Knock, much?” his gaze is a challenge, and the smaller alpha feels the hair at the back of his neck stand on end. He growls, low in his throat, and bares fangs.

“I mean, being that we’re in _my_ citadel, and that’s _my_ omega? No. no, not really.” Prompto shivers when the word omega leaves his best friends lips, and pushes weakly at the larger alphas chiseled chest.

“Noct, it’s… it’s not what you think.” He pleads quietly, earning him nothing but a scoff from the prince.

“You’re supposed to be training, not necking _the help_ , Prom.” Noctis says icily, directing a pointed stare in Gladio’s direction, though the shield only laughs derisively.

“Who says training is limited to the battlefield?” he asks silkily, running his tongue along the pale curve of Prompto’s neck, stopping with a quiet growl into his ear, that earns a weak but desperate moan. The movement is incredibly intimate, and Noct feels, rather than hears the growl tear through his own chest. For one second, he vividly imagines Gladio underneath him, bleeding, with every finger broken for having the audacity to touch what doesn’t belong to him. The thought unsettles him, and when he gains enough lucidity to speak, his voice is even, and deadpan, a slight waver at the end, the only thing that belies his inner rage.

 “Get the fuck off him, before I rip you off.” Bared fangs and aggressive posture making it obvious that he’s anything but kidding.

Gladio, ever the hyper alpha, laughs in the face of the challenge, which serves to further enrage Noctis. Prompto opens his mouth to say something to stop the argument unraveling before him, but his words catch in his throat in favor of a loud gasp, Gladio’s hand knotting in his hair, tilting his head down easily. Hot breath ghosts across prompto’s too sensitive skin, and the only thought reverberating around his skull is ‘ _Alpha. Give in._ ’ Gladio hums quietly, in mock thought.

“Weird, I don’t see a bond mark. Not so much as a single bite. So, actually, he’s _not_ your omega, _princess_.”

Noctis closes his eyes, and attempts to take a steadying breath, but it’s no use as he’s too far gone. He warp-strikes forward, closing the distance between the two, knocking the larger man to the ground. Noct, perched on his chest, snarls fiercely, inches from his face “The fact that he’s not bonded doesn’t make him less of a _person_. Or doesn’t consent mean anything to you?”. Gladio forgoes a verbal response, and arches his muscled frame, rolling the pair over, until Noctis was the one pinned to the marble floor, his bodyguard snarling into his face.

“If he means so fucking much to you, alpha up and do something about it, _or I will._ ” Noct scoffed, tossing a lock of hair out of his narrowed violet blue eyes.

“You wouldn’t dare.” He says half hope, half calm assertive knowledge. Gladio smirks cruelly, as he sinks a punch into Noctis’s stomach, knocking the air out of him.

“No?” he asks, moving to stand, and take a step toward Prompto, who was leaned wide eyed against the wall, staring at the struggle. Gladio glances down at the prince writhing, and smirks. “Come here.” He says to Prompto, his voice dripping with aggressive, feral influence. The omega whimpers, but does as he’s commanded, stepping gingerly toward the larger man, who smirks again, debilitating the prince with a well-placed kick to the ribs just as he moves to get up. “See, omegas are a lot stronger than most people give them credit for.” Gladio purrs, running a hand through Promptos hair, his free hand wrapping around the smaller man’s hip, and pulling him closer until his back is flush with the alphas chest. Prompto shivers at the warmth, and arches to get the tiniest bit closer. “They don’t have to submit to us. Any alpha dumb enough to influence an omega that doesn’t want to be dominated, is likely to get their ass handed to them.” He smirks, and drags fangs across the scent gland at the nape of Promptos neck, earning a whimper, as he bares his throat. “But, Prom’s not fighting, is he?” the words that drip out of is mouth are sickly saccharine, and Prompto hums quietly, closing his eyes. Gladio growls, tonguing the scent gland gently as his hands move around toward the desperate omega’s belt buckle.

The sight of the buckle being undone snapped something in Noctis, and he was on his feet in seconds flat, eyes glowing the violet red of his long dead ancestors. He summoned a flame that danced and flickered in the palm of his hand, as he advanced with a loud growl. He phased closer, and pressed the flame to Gladios throat, close enough to send off the smell of burning hair.

“Get. Your fucking hands. Off. Of. Him.” He growled directly into the shields ear.

Ignis cleared his throat loudly.

“Are you all quite finished yet?”  the two alphas looked as though they might tear each other apart at any given moment, and Prompto looked like a mess, and smelled undeniably of slick. When no one moved, he folded his arms, and raised his eyebrows. “well, by all means then, if you’re going to fight each other, don’t let me stop you. But, perhaps, someone wants to attend the omega?” he turns his icy stare to Prompto “who should know enough to call off training when he’s in heat?”. If the stare levied at Prompto was disappointed, the one he gives Gladio is downright soul crushing. “With the alpha, who knows not to come to work in rut?” _‘rut’_ Noctis thinks to himself. ‘Explains the aggressive behavior, but doesn’t fucking excuse it. Asshole.’

Noctis is the first one to move, dropping his hand, and spitting blood onto the toe of Gladio’s boot. He takes a few steps toward the exit and growls to Prompto without turning “you fucking coming or what?” Prompto shook his head to clear it, and nodded,

“uh, yeah, be there in a jiffy!” he chirps. He slides an apologetic glance to Ignis and Gladio, as he jogs to catch up to the smaller alpha as he stalks out of the workout hall, slamming the great door into the wall as he wrenches it open.


	2. Heat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompto's heat kicks up, and Noctis struggles to contain himself. Did... did you make a nest in my bed?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ok, so. Bear with me, this chapter is mad dialogue heavy. This time, I was lucky enough to have a beta reader, so some of the formatting and grammar issues should be resolved! Hit me up on Tumblr @Thejovialkynnadyg-ray, if you have other questions!

“Fucking Bahamut, get back here!” Prompto calls, jogging after Noctis. The alpha growled quietly in response, and Prompto struggled to choke back the whimper that wormed its way up his throat.

“Walk faster.” Noctis mutters petulantly, shrugging, and tossing his bangs out of his face. Prompto opens his mouth to offer a retort, but nothing comes to mind. Well. Several things come to mind, but none of them were helpful in this instant, and almost all of them would make even the stoic prince blush. The omega is so lost in his own thoughts, and the idea of lithe physique and, slender fingers in places they shouldn’t be, that he doesn’t immediately realize that Noctis is talking to him, as they walk into his room.

 “Ground control to major Prom.” He drawls, staring at him with an unreadable expression. Was that… lust? No, gotta be the heat making him see things. The blond shakes his head, and turns hazed eyes toward him.

“wasn’t listening.” He says flatly, and then scrambles to cover. “I mean, I didn’t hear! Not that I wasn’t listening, I just meant. Uh.” Noctis rolls his eyes, and pulls his shirt off, tossing it to the far corner of the room.

“you weren’t listening.” Prompto made a strangled half sound, and cocked his head to the side, his blue eyes roving over the pale expanse of Noctis’s chest, and lingering a touch too long. He bit into his lower lip hard enough to taste blood, as his eyes locked onto the faintest glint of a captive bead ring. Noctis crossed his arms, and stared at the blond impatiently.

“Prom. We’ve been dating for six fucking months. You’ve seen me shirtless. You’ve seen me in less.” He points out in an exhausted voice, and Prompto closes his eyes and shakes his head again, attempting to wade through his murky, less than helpful thoughts.

“Right. Sorry. Don’t… don’t feel well.” He says quietly, with a forced cheery tone. Noctis sighs, but reaches out a tender hand, to rest on the others shoulder. He hisses quietly in surprise, and pulls back, casting his eyes down to the floor. When he finally lifts his face, there’s that _look_ again. Prompto starts to ask, but Noctis cuts him off.

“you’re burning up. Just… I’m gonna go take a shower, just do me a favor and go lay down, ok?” he leans in and kisses the omega chastely, before retreating into the bathroom. Prompto stood rooted to the spot for longer than he probably should have, rubbing circles into his temples. His headache was getting worse by the minute, and the room was practically spinning. As he heard the sound of the water start, he stretched and moved to get into the bed, shivering.

He meant to be good. He really did. But, then he remembered his bag. Which he left downstairs, in the training room, and honestly, he wasn’t looking forward to looking Gladio in the eye again after their last… encounter. He cursed under his breath, and hovered by the bathroom door. He reached out a trembling hand to turn the knob, and surprisingly, it was unlocked. He stuck his head in slightly “Hey Noct, I forgot…my bag…” the sentence died on his lips, as he realized the mirror in front of him offered a perfect view of his boyfriend. His breath caught in his throat, as he noticed a particularly interesting fact. _‘no steam… cold shower. Why… I couldn’t have affected him that much…could I?’_ He lingered by the door, leaning heavily on the frame for a few more minutes. He’d seen Noctis completely bare before, but there was something so impermissible about watching the alpha, when he didn’t know he was there. Watching him in a moment that was supposed to be utterly private. He realized he was grinding against the doorframe, and blushed. He wanted to move, and he gave it an authentic effort, but the sight of Noctis shaking water out of his hair had him frozen. He whimpered quietly, and nearly crumpled to the floor when deep blue eyes turned toward the door.

“Prom?” Noctis asked quietly, like he wasn’t sure that he’d heard the sound at all. Prompto seized the opportunity and bolted toward the bed. He dove under the covers, closed his eyes, and lay perfectly still. He couldn’t help but feel a bit like a kid who’d been caught been reading comics under the covers with a flashlight. He scoffed quietly at himself. _‘yeah, right, more like hustler.’_ He shook his head again, and tried to will the thought away.

No matter how he moved, there was no way to get comfortable in the bed, and it felt like burlap surrounded him on all sides _. ‘frigging royalty. Should have more comfortable sheets.’_ He thought miserably. He attempted to roll over, but the fabric of his shirt twisted around him in a way that made him feel like he was being strapped into a strait jacket. He fiddled with the shirt for a while, but couldn’t get it to lay in a way that was even remotely pleasant, and after what felt like an eternity of wrestling with the damned cotton, he just ripped it off, and tossed it to the floor. He sighed, a little bit more comfortable. At least this way he felt like he could breathe.

He laid still for maybe five minutes, before he realized his jeans were constricting. He whined quietly for a while, before ultimately deciding to take them off. Sure, it was embarrassing, but the feeling of the fabric against him made him want to scream. And it wasn’t like Noctis’d never seen him in underwear before. Right? Right. His mind wandered again, to Noct in the shower _. Gods, he’s so perfect. All quiet power, and fluid grace… motherfuck._ He whined, and squirmed, realizing that a brand new wave of heat was washing over him. He should probably be embarrassed. He should probably want to hide forever. But the only thoughts that were solid enough to stick in his brain for more than two seconds, all revolved around the alpha in the next room. He whined loudly, as he realized he _missed_ him. Shouldn’t he be back, by now? Prompto eyed the black T shirt on the floor at the foot of the bed. It wasn’t Noctis, but at least it smelled like him. He scrambled out of the bed, and retrieved it, burying his face in it and breathing deeply.

He brought the soft trophy back over to the bed, and bunched it up, setting it on top of the pillow. He laid down for a few minutes, but eventually the position of the pillows started to seem… odd, to him. And yeah, maybe it was Nocts’ bed, but he _had_ told him to lay down. Surely he wanted him to make himself comfortable. He chewed his bottom lip, as he thought about it. If Noctis didn’t like the way the pillows were when he came back, he could move them himself. He spent several minutes arranging and rearranging the pillows, the t shirt, and even the duvet, until he was happy with it. Finally, he laid down, and buried his face in the t shirt again, happily.

But _Ifrit_ , was it hot. Something had to be wrong with the thermostat, he was convinced. ‘ _No wonder Noct was taking a cold shower. it’s not me at all._ ’ He whined, and turned over some. He bargained with himself, and decided that if he hauled the sheet off of the bed and covered up with it, he could leave the rest of the bedding the way he had arranged it, and he could take off the boxers that were strangling him. _‘Its not indecent. Not really. I’ll be covered up still.’_ He covered up with the thin sheet, that must have been ten thousand count, but still felt like it’d been dusted in grade C glass shards. He squirmed a few more times, and was almost comfortable, until he saw the bathroom door open. He whimpered quietly to himself, as Noctis walked back into the room, wearing thin pj pants, and a plain black tee, his hair still wet, and hanging directly into his face.

“You…rearranged, I see.”, the alpha offered uneasily. Prompto swallowed thickly and blushed.

“you… you don’t like it? I tried really hard… Uh to make it comfortable, I mean!” he quickly added, hoping he didn’t sound too ridiculous. The pile honestly did look kind of bunched up and sad. He was certain that with some more pillows, and blankets, he could make it better.

“No, it’s not that. It’s uh. Look, Prom, I should go.” Noctis said gently, looking torn. Prompto whined loudly.

“No, don’t go! Look, we don’t have to even do anything. Just. I’ll behave. Just please don’t leave?” Noctis debated it for a minute, but took a shaky step toward the bed, turned nest. He perched awkwardly on the edge, staring at the omega with an odd expression. Prompto smirked, and curled up into a tighter ball

“I’m not gonna bite you, you know.” He said quietly. Noctis sighs.

“yeah, I… I know Prompt, but… We really shouldn’t be alone together right now. Its… Gods, you smell so good.” He whispers the last sentence, with eyes closed, and Prompto fucking _purrs_.

“Thanks. And, you know, if you wanted…”

“I don’t.” Noctis says quickly. “I mean, I do, but. Not… when you’re like this.” He says, looking away. Prompto tries not to let it hurt his feelings, but it does. He scoffs, and curls up tighter, pulling the sheet closer around him.

“Right. Why would you.” He spits. Noctis opens his mouth to object, but Prompto just cuts him off. “Whatever, Noct.” They sit in uncomfortable silence for a while, before the omega starts whimpering again quietly.

“Do you need something? I can go get…”

“I need you, dude.” Prompto hisses, staring directly into deep blue orbs. Noctis sighs, and cards a shaking hand through his own hair.

“I’m not fucking you.” He says, as though the matter isn’t up for discussion. The blond whines emphatically, and Noctis growls “No!” Prompto ducks his head, and looks down, at the sound of the growl, and the alpha sighs, pinching the bridge of his nose. “Sorry, Prom. I just…”

“Hold me.” Prompto says quietly, not yet having looked up from the mattress. Noctis sighs, but scoots closer, wrapping an arm around his companion. Prompto sighs contentedly, and nuzzles into Noctis’s side. He’s happy to lay like that for a while, but eventually, he decides that the alpha doesn’t look comfortable, and he raises the sheet, to tuck him in. Noctis blinks furiously, and squeezes his eyes shut, mentally reciting poetry. “Goddamn, Prompto.” He mutters. Prompto blushed, and stammered.

“it’s so _hot_ , Noct. I-it’s like a million degrees in here, a-and nothing is comfortable, and…” he trails off, when he notices that Noctis’s normally deep blue eyes were practically glowing. He whimpered quietly, and leaned in, meaning to lightly kiss his boyfriend. He wasn’t expecting the kiss to immediately morph into something desperate and needy, but it did.

Noctis growled quietly into the rough kiss, and wrapped his arms around the too-hot omega, fighting the instinct to pull him closer. Reluctantly, he broke the kiss, and turned his head, panting. “Sorry.” He mutters, intently studying the plush black carpet. Prompto smirks, and drops the sheet, as he scoots closer.

“I’m not.” He murmurs, too close to Noct, nipping at the shell of his ear. “Fuck me.” He whispers. The words are not a plea, not an entreaty, but a simple invitation. Noctis shivers.

“Prom… it’s the heat talking.” Noctis rasps out in a hoarse voice. Prompto smirks and reaches down, digging nails into Noctis’s thigh.

“Come on, _alpha_.” Prompto purrs into his ear. Noctis genuinely meant to leave. He could swear that he almost felt the thud of his feet on the carpet, as he crossed the room, to go and find Ignis, or an omega that could help his best friend through his heat. After all, he was known for his solicitude. But, even princes learn eventually that the path to hell is paved with good intentions.

He growls low in his throat, running a rough hand through blond spikes. “Present.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'd say I'm sorry for the cliffhanger, but the thing is, I'm nooooooot. (: the CBRs are a setup for a later kinkmeme fill!


	3. Claimed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The moment you've all been waiting for!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guess who's back? Back again? Kynn is back! with some smut!

Prompto whines loudly, as the thrust nearly knocks him off balance. He wasn’t sure how he’d gotten in this position. Wasn’t he just standing at the bathroom door? It seemed like that had just happened… but now, sure enough, here he was, facing the headboard, all of his lithe weight pressed into knobby knees. He hissed, as he felt claws digging into his sensitive hips. Normally, the pain would be irritating, he’d ask Noct to stop, to be gentle, but for some reason, now, it went straight to his cock, and made him feel owned in a way that wasn’t entirely unenjoyable. He moaned quietly, and the sound was lewd and vulgar when it made its way back to his own ears. He realized that he sounded like a slut, but then Noctis thrust into him again, and it was so deep, and the angle was just so, that he thinks maybe, just maybe he _is_ a slut.

Noctis makes some half sound, something appreciative, and a strange, warm pride blossoms in Promptos chest. He wasn’t sure whether it was the heat, or his rampant anxiety talking, but the praise made him feel tingly all over. Noctis moans again, louder and fuck, that sweet tenor voice, rough and husky with need is so sexy, that Prompto feels a shiver crawl all the way up his spine, and his head buzzes, sparking electricity where Noct’s hand grips his blond tresses. ‘ _wait when did he put his hand there_ ’ he wonders idly, as the hand tightens, pulling his head back forcibly.

“Say my name” the prince rumbles in a timbre that’s entirely too low, entirely too suave for him, and Promptos breath catches in his throat, as he cries out.

“N-Noctis!” His voice sounds odd to his own ears, high pitched, and needy and double timbered. The alpha growls, and drags claws down the blondes back, leaving behind five red lines, dotted with the ruby pinpricks of blood in several places. Prompto hisses, and arches ironically into the agonizing touch. He wasn’t necessarily a glutton for punishment, and not a masochist by any means, but something made him want to be touched by the alpha, in any way that he could. The scratch flamed and burned against his skin now, and it had served to awaken something feral lying in the pit of his stomach.

He pulled away from Noctis quickly, hissing, when he started to complain. The lithe omega planted a hand in the middle of the others back, and shoved for everything he was worth. “Ahk, Prom, what the—“ Noctis muttered, as he rolled over, ice blue eyes burning into oceanic ones. Prompto smirked darkly.

“You move too slow.” He shrugged, as he scrambled on top of the prince in a series of fluid motions, lining up and collapsing on him before he had a chance to object, not that he would have. A lewd moan slid past Promptos pink lips, as he seated himself, earning an appreciative growl into his ear.

“You that fuckin’ impatient?” Noctis asks, thrusting his hips upward. Prompto moans, and bounces up, using all of his strength to drop back down, biting his lower lip to curb the needy moan threatening to spill forth.

“Never liked the waiting game.” He manages, somehow only slightly out of breath. Noctis growls, and digs claws into his lovers’ hips, strong sword callused hands pulling him further into each motion.

“Never any good at it either” the alpha growls, biting at the smooth angular collarbones in front of him. Prompto whines louder than he means to, when sharp alpha fangs tease across delicate flesh.

“C-claim me” he demands, in the needy double-timbered voice he now recognizes as his own. Noctis growls out a gentle laugh, torturously kissing the clump of nerves at the nape of the omegas neck.

“Soon.” He promises. Prompto hisses his response, and slams down harder, fully committing to his performance. The normally stoic prince loses some of his composure, and moans quietly, earning a smirk from the blond riding him.

“Not so calm cool and collected now are you, _your highness?_ ” He purrs in fake reverence. Noctis growls, and snaps his hips up particularly hard, sneering when Prompto whimpers, and is knocked off balance yet again. He flails for a second, panicked hands searching for any point of purchase. They find their grip on bony knees, and he all but screams satisfaction, as the new angle provides an entirely different sensation. Blunted omega claws sink into flesh, making half moon indentations, as a burning hand lingers at the side of his head, nimble fingers raking through flaxen hair. An echoing growl rips through Noctis’s chest, and the show of dominance is near enough for Prompto to lose it right on the spot. His head clouds, and the only bright pearl of thought left in his consciousness is alpha alpha alpha.

“That’s right, you’re mine.” Noctis growls, and Prompto realizes that he must have been saying the word aloud, a desperate mantra.

“Knot me.” The blond growls quietly, exigency somehow dripping from his words, despite his current position. The boy narrowed his eyes, and the intensity of the gaze sent shivers down Noctis’s spine. He looked dangerous. Stark, and subjugated all at once. Noctis’s lack of response would have been disturbing, had Prompto not been able to see his every thought clearly written on his face. Icy blue eyes glowed ethereally, and the omega could swear that they could see straight into his soul. He raises a trembling hand to caress the alpha, _his alphas_ face. Noctis whimpers, a brief moment of weakness, borne out of a mixture of reverence and trepidation.

“Y-You ready?” He asks, leaning forward to touch his forehead to the blondes. Prompto nods, and Noctis has barely time enough to kiss him, before the air of the space around them goes electric as the knot blossoms, tying the pair together. The omega whimpers a sound of relief, and Noctis slams his eyes shut in ecstasy, as a deafening, predatory growl shreds the air around them. He pants once, twice, and opens his mouth to speak, finding himself unable. He shakes his head and tries again, but the only sound that comes out is another growl, quieter than the first, filled with something not unlike approval. Prompto nods as he clings close to him, whimpering quietly. Noctis nuzzles his head against the omega, and wraps two shaking arms around him. He wasn’t sure when he opened his eyes, but when he did, the only thing he could see was the pale column of Promptos neck. The spot drew him in, and he flashed forward, lips curling over sharp teeth to lock around the nape of the omegas neck.

Noctis'd heard about the first bond before, of course. It was required reading for all royalty, and he could say with almost absolute certainty that he knew more about the inner workings of the hierarchy than most alphas his age. But nothing he’d ever read, heard, seen, or even imagined could prepare him for the sudden paradigm shift. The smell nearly knocked the breath out of him. Promptos scent, typically vanilla and berries, and sunshine, grew stronger, took on a sharper edge. Noctis was so focused on memorizing it, learning every nuance, that he didn’t even notice the omega lunging toward his own neck, until he felt teeth sink in, and all of a sudden he was lost amid a sea of pure feeling. He felt like he was in freefall, weightless like the world around him had ceased to exist, and the only anchor he had left was the boy on top of him, in front of him, all around him, somehow encompassing his entire existence.

Prompto shivered, and Noctis tightened his grip around him. He kissed him lightly on the jawline, rolling the pair over, and covering the omega with his own body in an unexplained, animalistic need to protect. Prompto gasped quietly as they rolled, every tiny movement tugging at the knot that filled him. He looked up at Noctis with blown out pupils, smiling weakly as a hand traced through his hair. The alpha opened his mouth to speak again, but stopped, seemingly unable to form words. Prompto nodded, understanding without speech, how intense the feeling was. He cooed quietly, pulling Noctis’s head to rest on his chest. Noctis breathed a little more easily, the quiet purring the omega provided doing its job and relaxing him. He wasn’t sure how long they stayed like that, sharing quiet kisses and purrs, but eventually he drifted off to sleep, nestled comfortably against his best friend. His omega.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I haven't updated in like forever and a dang day. Hopefully it was good! and not too.... rapey! Idunno. I feel like it got rapey. This story isn't quite over yet, but we're nearing the end, folx! Leave me a comment if you're feeling it! cause I'm thirsty af and I require validation! follow me on Tumblr, I do things occasionally! http://thejovialkynnadyg-ray.tumblr.com/

**Author's Note:**

> *drops this, and hides forever*


End file.
